hellsexfandomcom-20200214-history
Nine Knight
Nine Knight is the unit pieces with the nickname of "Nine Horses" of Mante Legends. He was the fastest killing pieces of all the time, he was fastest number of kings were killed because of him with hundred battles. 'Appearance' In First Game. He makes his debut along with his owner to battle against Steve Legends and killing the king for the first time to level-up easily. He kills the king again for his second game. In Kuan Legends. He makes his third game with Mante Legends against Kuan Legends and won. In Trader Report. He makes his fourth game with Mante Legends against Myosotis Legends and won. In Mind Master. He makes his fifth game with Mante Legends against Nortis Legends and won. Having fifth consecutive win in his life. In Bandits of Pala Iot Mante Legends selects Legend to defeat Pala Iot Legends. He got level-up and won against him along with several allies like Legend. In Mante's Crest He was used again to defeat Gustin Legends amicable army to receive Mante's Crest from him for Steve Legends. In Gravedigger He makes his eighth game with Mante Legends against Tisoy Legends and scoring a win. Nine Knight was selected by the Steve Party to fight against Tisoy Legends' family and won. In Home Run. Mante Legends represents his official pieces in real battle versus Bragas Legends won for the ten consecutive wins for Mante Legends. 'Gameplay' Nine Knight can futile their resistances if it is evolving at the fortress. You can pinpoint the king and queen or rook in check so the three of them were checked but the king will leave instead of queen and kill their rook receive two scores. Nine Knight is ruthless that swears of his skill. You must capture them with defenses so you can continue multiple moves but do not repeat the position will hindrance your work. And be also careful some foes using skills to stop Nine Knight so be sure to stay away from it. In Training Mode 8 he was his first time who his first solo kill in the game which belows 30 moves as finishing blow. 'Languages' ' Japan - (9騎士 - Kyu Kishi) China - (9騎士 - Tiao Qíshì) Philippines - siyam na kabalyero Spain - Nueve Caballero France - neuf Chevalier 'Stats Nine Knight is not a beast but a human because of his attack rate of 9, become defenseless if you ask me because of defense rate of 4 as lowest, the speed rate of 10, the race rate of 9 as suggested, and its skill rate of 10 as favor. This chess pieces was adamantly agitated and fast like a car, it capable of dodging attacks against the normal pieces and even unable to fall by the trap. He was the king slayer since his debut that making him level 2 easily in one game. 'Differences' Nine Knight.PNG|Nine Knight artwork from .png file Nine Knight.jpg|Nine Knight artwork from .jpg file Category:Offensive Category:Character Category:Male Nine Knight, Tier List Category:Knight Category:Pieces who performed Solo Kill Category:Pieces who performed Last Hitter Category:Kingslayer Category:Speed Category:Season 1 Champion Category:First Impression Pieces